southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Town
Mountain Town is the first song played in the film "South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut". The song introduces the main characters and introduces the audience to the town and the initial plot line involving the Terrence and Philip Movie. The song was later reprised at the end of the film. (Note: this is the South Park: A New Era version) Lyrics Stan: *There's a bunch of birds in the sky *And some deer just went running by, *Ohh, the snow pure and white on the Earth rich and brown *Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town! *The sun is shining and the grass is green, *Under the three feet of snow I mean, *This is a day where its hard to wear a frown! *All the happy people stop to say hello, *(spoken) Man on the Street: Get out of my way *Evern though the temperature's low, *It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, little mountain town! Andrew: *Waking up in a brand new day, *It's time to run and its time to play, *Going to watch the thing that keeps the whole world round, *Now it time to see them on the big screen, *And I know you know what I mean... Stan and Andrew: *It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, little mountain town! (speaking part) *'Stan:' Hey Shane! *'Shane Marks:' Hey Stan, hey Andrew, What's up? *'Andrew:' Do you want to go to the Terrance and Phillip Movie? *'Shane:' Aww, I can't, I was headed over to go skating with everyone else. *'Stan: '''So? *'Shane:' You know, Hayley Wealth? *Stan: Yeah? *'Shane:' Well, I'm going to ask her out today. *'Stan:' Oh. *'Andrew:' Well, good luck Shane. *'Shane:' Thanks, tell me how the movie is, okay? *'Stan and Andrew:' Okay. Shane: *I wish I had the guts to talk to her, *I feel I should but I'm not so sure, *But I known that she is really, really sweet *Even though we still didn't meet *Its a nice day in our little, unique, oldass, redneck, mountain town! (speaking part) *'Sharon Marsh:' Well good morning Stan. *'Stan:' Mom, can me and Andrew have eight dollars to see a movie. *'Sharon: A movie? I thought you were going ice skating! *'''Stan: But this is going to be the best movie ever! It's a foreign film from Canada. *'Sharon:' Alright, alright, Here you go. But be back for supper. *'Stan:' Thanks mom. *'Andrew:' Thanks Mrs. Marsh Sharon: *Oh, what a picture perfect child, *Just like Jesus, he's tender and mild, *He'd wore a smile while he wore a thorny crown, *What an angel with a heart so sweet and sure, *And a mind so open and pure, *Thank go we live in a quiet, redneck, mountain town! (speaking part) *'Andrew: '''Hey Mrs. McCormick *'Stan:' Hey, Is your son home? *'Carol McCormick: I think so... Hey! *'''Stan and Andrew: Ow! *'Carol:' Kenny, Wake up! ... Kenny, damnit, c'mon! *'Kenny:' (I'm Coming!) *'Stan: '''Hey Kenny, The Terrance and Phillip Movie is out! *'Andrew:' You wanna come? *'Kenny:' (Yeah, dude! Hell yes, I wanna come!) *'Carol:' Where do you think your going? *'Kenny: (to the Terrance and Phillip movie.) *'''Carol: You can't, You have to go to church. *'Kenny:' (But mom, I really wanna see this movie!) *'Carol:' Well fine, go ahead and miss church. And then when you die and go to hell, you can answer to Satan! *'Kenny: '(Okay!) Stan: ' *You can see your breath hanging in the air... '''Andrew: ' *You see homeless people but you just don't care... 'Stan: ' *It's a see of smiles in which we'd be glad to drown! Kenny: *(Don't ya know it's like a perfect Winter's day, *And I'm glad I can say...) '''Stan and Andrew: *That's Right Stan: *It's Sunday morning in our quiet. little, white-bred, redneck, mountain town! (speaking part) *'Kyle: '''Okay, Ike. Lets try this one more time. *'Ike: Doo-ferm-uh-ner? *'Kyle: '''Ready, Ike? Kick the baby. *'Ike: Don't kick the god damn baby. *'Kyle:' Kick the baby *'Stan:' Kyle, we're going to the Terrance and Phillip movie! *'Kyle:' Oh my god dude! *'Sheila Broflovski:' Kyle, what's going on? *'Kyle:' Nothing, we're going ice skating now. *'Sheila:' Oh, well, take you little brother out with you. *'Kyle:' Aww, Ma! He's not ever my little brother, he's adopted. *'Sheila:' Do as I say, Kyle! *'Kyle:' Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Sheila: *Look at those frail and fragile boys, *It really gets me down, *The world is such a rotten place, *And city life's a complete disgrace! *That why I move to this red neck, meshuganah, quiet, mountain town! (speaking part) *'Cartman:' Mom, somebody's at the door ... Mom, somebody's the door, I said! *'Liane Cartman:' Coming, hun. *'Cartman:' Ey, I can't see the TV! *''News Reporter: 'It's been two weeks since Suddam Hussein was killed by a pack of wild boars, and the world is still glad to be rid of him. *'''Liane: Ooh, look Eric, It's your little friends. *'Ike:' Fireman! *'Cartman:' What are you guys doing here?... Sweet, dude! Yes! Yes! Stan/Kyle/Cartman/Andrew/Kenny: *Off to the movies, we shall go, *Where we learn everything that we know, *Because the movie teach us what our parents don't have time to say, *And this movie's gonna make out lives complete, *'Cause Terrance and Phillip are sweet, *(spoken) Cartman: Super sweet! *'All:' Thank god we live in the quiet, little, redneck, podunk, white-trash, *'Kenny:' (Kick-ass) *'''All: '''U- S- A- ! (continuing later) Category:Music